villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spinferno
Spinferno is a fire-based, roller skating, tiger/goblin-themed contestant for Galaxy Warriors and is one of the two primary antagonists of the episode "Live and Learn". He possessed pyrokinetic abilities, which included shooting blasts of fire from his gauntlets and radiating heat from his body. He was voiced by Greg Ward, who previously voiced Jester the Pester in Mystic Force, and Skeltox in Super Megaforce. History Spinferno is hired by Galvanax to attack the Rangers and the Ninja Steel. Cosmo Royale hosts the show but it is interrupted by Spinferno. Cosmo gets angry and starts yelling at Spinferno, Spinferno spins around Cosmo Royale multiple times making him dizzy. He then goes against the Red Ranger, he had the upper hand at first, but with the Ninja Water Attack thanks to his Datacom, he was able to blast Spinferno into the far skies, he later returns and wrack havoc on the city, but instead of the Power Rangers, he (much to his confusion) gets conferred by Victor Vincent and Monty in superhero outfits. After a long and laughable montage of the two idiots being "Superheroes" and trying to take him out with a Fire Extinguisher, he takes out the Datacom that Monty was holding with his Fire Spark (for which Spinferno now realized how the Red Ranger knew his moves) and does his Twister attack on the two "Superheroes", afterwords he gets confronted with the Yellow, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, he had the upper hand and the Rangers were in trouble, the the Red Ranger (after realizing that he doesn't need a Datacom) came in and blasted the fire monster with his Ninja Blaster, the Red Ranger morphed and Spinferno summons an army of Kudabots to attack the Rangers then went to battle, while the Pink, Yellow and White Rangers took on the Kudabots, the Red and Blue Rangers took on Spinferno, despite their teamwork working, they were easily out match by Spinferno, the White, Pink and Yellow Rangers came into battle, but Spinferno got away, he gets confronted by the Yellow Ranger, he then "challenges" him to a "race", for which Spinferno agrees, unfortunately it was a trap for him to get cornered by the Red, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, they then used the Element Star, Forest Attack to hold Spinferno down, and with the Element Star Fire Final Attack, Spinferno was destroyed. After Spinferno was "put out" by the Rangers, Cosmo asks the audience if Spinferno should be "lit back up." The audience voted "No" and Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator instead. Spinferno is among the defeated monsters that had to be faced off against in the "Grave Robber" board game that Cosmo Royale operated. When Calvin faces off against Spinferno in the junkyard, Spinferno uses a gold ring to hack into a truck driver's truck and attach another gold ring to Calvin to make it difficult for him to stop the runaway truck before it goes over the cliff. Calvin breaks free and saves the truck driver, but was unable to save himself as he is teleported away. Cosmo Royale then gives the Rangers another Misfortune Card that says they their next fight is on the Gigantify Round as he unleashes a Skullgator and an evil surprise. Trivia *This is the second Neo Saban villain to be a fire-based alien besides Power Rangers Dino Super Charge's villain Singe. See Also *Yokai Kasha Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Goblins Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic